Truth Revealed
by lizandzackfan
Summary: Mutli X-Over. Liz is the 3rd slayer she found out she was during the summer after "Destiny", instead of going to Florida she went to Sunnydale. Read more inside!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Truth Revealed

Pairing: Alec/Liz

Set: After "Departure" in Roswell, after "Blah Blah Woof Woof" in DA, after Buffy sees Riley leave in BTVS, and after Fred decides to stay in Angel.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Dark Angel", "Buffy", "Angel", or "Roswell".

Summary: Liz is the 3rd slayer she found out she was during the summer after "Destiny", instead of going to Florida she went to Sunnydale. Faith is still in Jail but she was stabbed and was brought back with hospital equipment causing Liz to be called. Also Liz and Faith are sisters.

Authors note: ok a couple of things you need to now  
1. Angel never slept with Darla so no Connor  
2. Glory is going to show up a few months later than she did on the show

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Part 1

(Roswell)

(Lizs room)

(Liz was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling she couldn't help but think of everything that's happened since last summer when she had found out she was a slayer. She had been shocked at first then thought if aliens were real then why not vampires and demons. But what she couldn't believe was that Faith was one to. No one knew not even Maria or Buffy and the others only her parents that Faith was her sister and that she was adopted. Liz and Faith had been put in an orphanage when they were small and then one day Nancy and Jeff had adopted Liz, she didn't want to leave Faith but she didn't have a choice. Liz had kept in touch with Faith and went to see her every chance she had, Then the last time Liz had went to visit her 3 years ago she found out Faith had left and Liz hadn't heard from her since, but when Buffy and the others had told her about Faith she knew why she hadn't heard from her. Liz hadn't visited her in jail because she was too angry at Faith for what she did. Not wanting to think anymore Liz stood up, grabbed a couple of stakes and climbed out her window, then her balcony careful not to wake her parents, as she headed to the cemetery).

(Cemetery)

(Liz walked to the cemetery and as she walked around she stopped as she came in front of a grave. It was Alex's, she missed him so much, she was a slayer she had all these powers but she couldn't save him. Liz sighed and shook her head to clear her mind and just when she heard a growl behind her and was about to turn around she was grabbed from behind so she flipped over and kicked the guy from behind, he quickly got up and she came face to face with a vampire).

Vamp:(growls) slayer

Liz:(sarcastically) vampire (he lunged at her but she quickly jumped out of the way then spun around and kicked him in the back hard causing him to fly forward and hitting the ground with a thud) come on your not even trying (the vampire got up and went to punch her but she blocked his punch and then punched him breaking his nose, his hands automatically going over his nose and taking this distraction she swept him off his legs as he hit the ground she pulled out her stake and staked him watching as he turned to dust) that was easy (she said as she stood up and as she turned around she froze at seeing two people with shocked faces standing in front of her).

End Part


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Liz:(smiled nervously) hey guys

Micheal: what the hell was that? (Shocked)

Liz:(as she looked at micheal and Isabel) look I'll explain but we have to get out of here (she didn't want them to get hurt if any more vamps showed up)

Micheal:(nods) we can go to my apartment (the 3 of them walked to his apartment in silence)

(Micheal apartment)

(Once they walked inside they each take a seat. Micheal and Isabel on the couch and Liz leans against the wall in front of them)

Micheal:(as they sit down) ok what the hell was that guy and how did he turn to dust? (He said crossing his arms)

Isabel:(still in shock) and how did you fight like that Liz it wasn't...(not sure how to say it)

Liz:(finished her sentence) human

Isabel:(nods) yea

Liz:(sighed) ok I guess I should start at the beginning, Do you remember when I left last summer (they nodded) well I didn't go to Florida I went to Sunnydale California that's where I met this girl her names Buffy, well we started becoming friends and then one night we were walking to her house when we were attacked (micheal and Isabel's eyes went wide) they were vampires. Buffy already knew what they were but I didn't, but we both killed them I didn't know how I was able to do it until Buffy told me that I was a vampire slayer just like she is, see into every generation a slayer is born one girl in all the world, A chosen one, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil and the forces of darkness. She's the slayer. (Repeating the words Giles had once told her) I mean I didn't believe it at first but then if aliens are real then why not vampires and you saw the guy I killed he was a vampire, when you kill them they turn into dust. (She stopped and looked at their shocked faces) guys?

Micheal: ok we believe you (knowing Liz wouldn't lie about anything like this)

Isabel:(realizing something Liz said) wait I thought you said there's only supposed to be one slayer (She and Micheal looked at Liz)

Liz:(nodded) there is but about a year and a half ago Buffy drowned but was brought back using CPR see when a slayer dies another one is called and even though Buffy was only dead for a minute it was long enough for another slayer to be activated causing two slayers to exist, her name was Kendra then when she was killed Faith was called, Faiths in prison last year she died but was brought back by hospital equipment but when she died I was called. (Micheal and Isabel looked at her shocked) now there's three slayers

Micheal:(recovering from shock) why is Faith in prison?

Liz:(bit her lip) about a year and half ago when Faith and Buffy were out patrolling (they looked at her confused) that's when we go out looking for vamps to kill.

Isabel: like what you did tonight (understandingly)

Liz:(nods) yea well they were fighting a group of vamps and when a guy came at her she staked him killing him but he didn't turn to dust that's when she realized he was human after that she kind of lost it she started working for the major who was a demon. She became a rogue slayer, her and Buffy fought and Buffy stabbed her and Faith ended up in coma. A couple of months later she woke up and tried to take revenge on Buffy, the major had left her a device and when she used it on Buffy they switched body's, when Buffy was able to stop her and changed back Faith left to LA and went to kill Angel he's the only good vampire. Him and Buffy loved each other and Faith knew this but when she went to kill him she ended up begging him to kill her and of course he wouldn't instead he helped her, she turned herself in and has been in prison since.

Isabel:(wide-eyed) wow

Micheal:(narrowed his eyes at Liz) What aren't you telling us? (He said causing Isabel to look at her)

Liz:(sighed and sat on a stool across from them) I was adopted when I was small my parents died. I have a sister we were in foster homes until Jeff and Nancy adopted me, I visited her every chance I had until one day I went to the foster home but she wasn't there she had left. I didn't know what happened to her until last year when I met Buffy (she took a deep breath and they could see her sad expression) Faiths my sister (they looked at her shocked for the fourth time that night) look you guys can't tell anyone about any of this no one else knows but you guys.

Micheal:(surprised) Maria doesn't know

Liz:(shook her head) No I never told her not even Alex I didn't want to put them in danger (she noticed their guilty expressions at the mention of Alex) Micheal, Iz (they looked at her) I never blamed you guys for Alex's death it wasn't your fault if anyone I blame me.

Micheal: Liz it's not your fault (firmly)

Liz:(shakes her head) you don't know

Isabel:(confused) what do you mean?

Liz: Alex should be alive right now if I wouldn't have listened to him (looked directly at them) I guess you guys should know (she proceeded to tell them all about Future Max and when she was done they both had stunned expressions)

Isabel:(stunned) I can't believe you did that for us, you gave up everything the future you could've had with Max

Liz: I couldn't let you guys die if I knew about it. If I knew I could stop it then I would

Micheal:(awed) thank you Liz

Liz:(shook her head) don't thank me I killed Alex by doing what I did.

Isabel:(stood up and walked in front of Liz) no Liz Tess killed Alex it's her fault not yours

Micheal:(as he reached them) Isabel's right Liz you couldn't' t have known, Tess is the one that killed him not you (as he saw Lizs eyes water he pulled her into a hug) let go Liz just let go it's ok we're here for you (Not being able to hold it in any longer Liz started crying and Micheal held her as she started sobbing, her legs giving out and they both falling to the floor)

Liz:(sobbing) I...miss him...so much (cried harder)

(Micheal and Isabel both had tears going down their face as they held Liz whispering comforting words to her not knowing until that moment how much Liz was hurting and then Micheal and Isabel looked at each other silently agreeing that they would do whatever they could to protect Liz)

(An hour later Micheal was leaning against the wall holding Liz and Isabel who were asleep so he stood up and picked Liz up setting her on the bed and doing the same with Isabel he then went to the couch and then finally closing his eyes drifting off to sleep himself)

End part


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(Next Morning)

(Liz opened her eyes and sat up, as she looked around she noticed she was on Micheals bed and Isabel on the other side still asleep, remembering what happened last night she realized Micheal must have put them there when they fell asleep)

(Liz stood up and quietly walked to the living room careful not to wake up Isabel, as Liz shut the door behind her she saw Micheal in front of the stove)

Liz: hey (Micheal turned and looked at her in surprise and then to Lizs surprise he smiled)

Micheal:(smiling) hey your awake. Are you hungry I'm making pancakes?

Liz:(smiled then walked over and sat on the stool in front of the table) yea

Micheal:(as he set a plate of pancakes in front of her) so how are you feeling?

Liz:(shrugged) better I guess (she took a bite not wanting to say anymore)

(before Micheal could reply Isabel walked in)

Isabel:(smiled) morning (then looked at Micheal in surprise) you made breakfast

Micheal:(shrugged) It's no big deal

Liz:(swallows her food then smiles) it's safe to eat (jokes causing Isabel to laugh and Micheal to glare at her)

Micheal: at least I can cook (pointedly at Liz)

Liz:(defensively) I can cook

Micheal:(snickers) Liz I know about when you tried to cook in the kitchen at the Crashdown (Liz glared at him)

Isabel:(curiously) what happened?

Micheal: you now those burn marks on the stove? (Isabel nodded) Liz did that trying to cook a burger (Isabel burst out laughing causing Micheal to laugh)

Liz:(rolls her eyes) it only happened once and it wasn't my fault (they kept laughing causing Liz to smile) are you guys done? (As she stands up) I have to get to work

Micheal:(as he stopped laughing and looked at the clock) yea so do I

Isabel:(stopped laughing) I should get home but I'll be at the Crashdown later

Micheal:(nods) ok

Isabel: Liz do you need a ride? (Looked at Liz)

Micheal: we can go on my bike (offered)

Liz:(nods) I'll ride with Micheal

Isabel:(smiles) ok I'll see you guys later

Liz/Micheal: bye (they said at the same time causing Isabel to laugh as she reached the door)

Isabel:(stopped and turned around) Liz?

Liz:(looked at her) yea?

Isabel: even though I expected you to go back with my brother I'm glad you didn't, you deserve better (she opened the door and walked out leaving a surprised Liz)

Micheal:(as Isabel walked out he turned to Liz) you know she's right (Liz looked at him with a surprised expression)

Liz: you really believe that? (She would've thought they would have been mad at her for not being with Max)

Micheal:(smiled) yea

Liz:(causing Liz to smile) thanks

Micheal:(shrugged) it's true (after a moment) well we should go

Liz: yea (they walk out of the apartment and climb onto Micheals bike then head to the Crashdown)

End Part


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(3 hours later)

(Crashdown)

(Liz and Micheal were taking a break and sitting with Isabel talking and laughing)

Liz: it was that bad (said while laughing)

Isabel:(nods) yea when she walked out I threw it away (she says remembering how when she went home her mom had tried one of her recipes from her cookbook and how scared Isabel had been to try it)

Micheal:(laughing) what happened when she came back?

Isabel: she poured more on my plate since I had finished the first but this time she stayed and watched me so I had to eat it (made a disgusted face)

(Micheal and Liz were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes which caused Isabel to start laughing also and this was the scene that greeted Kyle and Maria as they walked into the Crashdown and over to the booth Liz, Isabel, and Micheal were sitting in)

Kyle:(as they reached their booth) what's so funny?

Micheal: Is was just telling us about her moms cooking (chuckled)

Maria: was it that bad? (She said curiously but then looked in surprise as Liz, Isabel, and Micheal burst out laughing. She couldn't help but feel jealous as she saw Micheal laughing with then because he never did with her, also how Liz seemed to be so comfortable with them and Liz had been avoiding her lately. Maria was pulled out of her thoughts by Isabel's voice)

Isabel:(as she calmed down) you have no idea

Liz:(looked at the clock and stood up) come on Micheal breaks over (she laughed as he groaned then turned to the others) we'll talk to you guys later

Kyle:(smiled he was glad to see Liz laughing again, he knew she deserved to be happy after all she had been through) yea ok

Isabel:(said to Liz and Micheal) I'm going to go but are you guys closing (they nodded) ok then I'll be here then

Liz:(smiled) yea that'd be great. Micheal? (He agreed)

Micheal:(noticed Maria's hurt expression and decided to talk to Liz about it later) see you later Is

Isabel: bye (then looked at Maria and Kyle) see you guys later (they nodded as she turned around and left)

Maria:(she said to Kyle and Micheal and Liz went back to work) was something different or is it just me?

Kyle:(shrugged) I guess it's just you (he said then regretted it as soon as he saw her expression)

Maria:(glared at him) Kyle I'm serious they didn't even ask us if we wanted to hang out with them I mean hello (waves her hand in the air as if it was obvious) I'm his girlfriend and he's making plans without me not to mention with my best friend who's been avoiding me for the past couple of days now tell me there's nothing wrong with that (she stopped her rant and looked at Kyle for an answer)

Kyle:(sighed) look Maria all I know is that Liz has been through a lot, hell we all have but Liz needs this more than any of us so if she wants to hang out with them she should there's nothing wrong with that (as Maria opened her mouth to speak) Maria just give her some space ok she deserves it and when she's ready she will talk to you ok (Maria sighed and nodded) good now let's order (he said as he picked up the menu)

End Part


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's the new part and I hope you all enjoy and review.

Part 5

(Later that night as Micheal and Liz were closing)

Micheal:(as he walked into the front from the kitchen to see Liz cleaning the tables) Liz?

Liz:(looked up at him) yea?

Micheal:(scratches his eyebrow) we need to talk? (He said as he sat down in the booth)

Liz:(stopped cleaning and sat down across from him) ok what about? (She said curiously)

Micheal:(sighed) it's about Maria (paused knowing Liz wasn't going to take what he was about to say good) I think we should tell her

Liz: tell her what? (She said even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer)

Micheal:(says knowing Liz wouldn't like what he was about to say) about you being a slayer (he waited to see her reaction)

Liz:(shakes her head) no

Micheal: but Liz- (she cuts him off)

Liz:(seriously) Micheal I can't tell her It's bad enough you and Isabel know I don't want to put Maria in danger too (try's to explain)

Micheal:(leans forward setting his elbows on the table) Liz by not telling her you could be putting her in more danger

Liz:(crosses her arms) I'm still not telling her Micheal the less she's involved the safer she is (before Micheal could respond Isabel walked in)

Isabel: hey guys (smiled then noticed their serious expressions) what's going on? (She said as she sat down next to Liz)

Micheal: I'm trying to convince Liz to tell Maria about her (Isabel could see his frustration)

Liz:(added) but I'm not going to

Isabel:(to Liz) why not?

Liz:(stood up) ok who stopped paying your reality checks. I can't tell Maria I could get her killed you and Micheal were never supposed to know, nobody was and I'm not telling Maria not as long as I can help it (crosses her arms)

Micheal:(stands up) and what if something happens to her Liz (he says frustrated)

Liz: it won't (says just as frustrated)

Micheal: can you be sure? (Takes a step closer)

Liz: can you? (She takes a step closer to him so that they are face to face)

Isabel:(trying to calm them down) guys stop

Micheal:(not even listening to Isabel) at least we can protect her if she knows

Liz: I'm not going to risk her life Micheal I have demons and vampires after me every day and I won't take the chance of her getting hurt (yells)

Micheal:(yells) your hurting her now

Liz: at least she's alive (yells)

Micheal:(shouts) for how long?

Isabel:(yells) that enough (they stopped and looked at her surprised they had forgotten she was there) just stop fighting and listen ok how about this we tell Maria (put her hand up as Liz opened her mouth) but not until we have to agreed? (Micheal and Liz look at each other then reluctantly nodded) good now I brought some movies and ice cream I figured we could hang out tonight how does that sound? (Looked at them)

Liz:(smiled knowing Isabel was trying to help) sounds good

Isabel:(smiled) good (then looked at Micheal) Micheal?

Micheal:(shrugged) yea sure If I said no you would probably never leave me alone (he said with a small smile causing Isabel to glare at him and Liz to laugh)

Isabel:(rolled her eyes) lets go (she grabbed the bag she brought then Liz and Micheal, who put his arm around Liz, followed her to the back)

End Part


	6. AN: Important Please Read

Hi everyone just dropped in to let you all know that right now I'm just posting and updating my fics on my new site. So if you're still keeping up with my stories go to my profile where you can find the link for my new website:)


	7. Authors Note

Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated but I finally plan to start updating my stories and am currently working on them as we speak. For quicker updates visit my site since I don't know when I'll get them up on here. The link for it should be on my Authors page.


End file.
